


my mpreg fic my choice

by kokichistannie



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, M/M, i dont have the energy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:42:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25231051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kokichistannie/pseuds/kokichistannie
Summary: no
Relationships: gamzee/travis, travis/kate
Kudos: 6





	my mpreg fic my choice

**Author's Note:**

> i am not sorry

hummina hummina, travis drooled

"you are not mpregging me" gamzee hissed, EXTREMELY emo at the fact his wonderful husband of 16 years wants 2 IMPREGNATE HIM? disgusted, gamzee started 2 cook dinner  
"awooga awooga mr sexy clown man, what are u making owowooaaa????" travis said, sneaking up behind gamzee and wrapping his hands around his husbands waist. "get off of me. im TRYING to make steak motherfucker" gamzee almost yelled.. he was so close 2 kinshifting into eridan and beating the shit out of travis. but he didnt. coz he was supposed to love him or whatever till death do us part. "gamzee..... I AM VEGAN? YOU... WE HAVE LIVED TOGETHER FOR-" "shut the fuck up i didnt say i was making it for u" gamzee cut travis off. "hummina hummina" travis went... gamzee could feel travis vibrating with horny. "oh my GOD FINE ill let u mpreg me HOLY SHIT" he huffed... also.. incredibly angry. "AWOOOOOOOGAAA" travis howled, and began frothing. "god hurry up i dont want the steak to burn" gamzee said. and with that, travis immediately began fucking DESTROYING gamzees boypussy. eventually, they did cum. and yes, the steak did burn.

timeskip :3

"uh... motherfucker im abt to burst" "youre giving birth?" travis replied, disinterested. he had been like this all week.. gamzee couldn't figure out why. they used 2 be so close but now it felt like he barely knew travis... he was always on his phone. "take me to the hospital." gamzee said.. a bit taken back at how angrily he said it "no. i gotta film it 4 my vlogsquad..." travis then proceeded 2 have a whole rant on how the vlogsquad is the one thing that means the most to him... the one thing motivating him. gamzee couldnt belive it.. travis was his everything. the love of his life, his lifelong soulmate..... and travis couldn't even hang out with him for more then 15 minutes. gamzee couldnt take it anymore....... he locked himself in their room and barricaded the door..gamzee laid on the bed and immediately began giving birth.. it was painful. extremely painful. (and i dont wanna write it. so i wont :))  
gamzee could tell he'd absolutely adore his child but... he didnt expect a catgirl 2 come out! "i think... *honk* ill call u zipper..." he whispered, holding her close. "what the FUCK gamzee." travis was screaming thru the door... and gamzee could tell zipper was affected by it. "shut the fuck up shes trying to sleep" gamzee hissed "oh okay FINE...." travis stormed off....  
travis pov:  
travis was absolutely sick of gamzee. he couldn't do this anymore.... he also wanted 2 he his new girlfriend, kate, extremely badly. "ohh i am going to LICK her toes SO hard tonight" travis said while putting on his miku binder... he threw on his favorite fursuit and headed out. he was so excited...and he completely forgot about gamzee.  
gamzee pov:  
gamzee laid down zipper in the crib he and travis had bought.. he couldnt take his eyes off her. she was ... perfect. he wanted a perfect life for his child... and he decided travis would prevent that... a jake paul kinnie? as a father? no thank you. gamzee kinshifted into kokichi ouma and began stealing from his own apartment. he had his own apartment already so he didnt need to worry about that. he began making trips back and fourth from his apartment from their apartment... once he was done he decided to write travis a note w his wedding ring pinning it to the fridge (they had gotten magnetic wedding rings coz thats cool as fuck) this is what the note said.. "im taking our baby (who is mine now, motherfucker) and dipping. i thought u loved me..... *emo honk* - gamzee" and with that, gamzee left.


End file.
